


Virtues

by DreamsCasino



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Religion Mention, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsCasino/pseuds/DreamsCasino





	Virtues

It’s a regular occurrence to see you underneath him; mouths attached, legs wrapped, tail wrapped, hands in hair, the whole nine yards. But that situation never lasts. It always ends the same with your soft gasp, asking if he wanted you. The answer was always the same.

‘ _You know I do, lieb, but I can't_.’

You never minded… Well, you did, but never enough to complain. You respect him and his religious views, even if it interferes with your want of having sex before marriage. If you wanted to stay, that was the deal.

Though tonight, something’s changed. When you ask him tonight, fingers tracing along the growing bulge in his pants, he can only smile down at you. This confuses you at first, almost prompts you to question him, but all those confusions fall out of your head when it tilts back at the feeling of a finger slipping inside you. You can feel every inch of his long finger, even noticing that his sharp nail has been clipped. _( did he plan this? )_

Your hands work at his pants, working off the belt and unzipping them. You’re about to pull them down when he takes hold of your hand and pulls it away. You almost complain, ready to beg for him already, but you’re silenced once again when you feel his sharp teeth at the top of your ear. A nibble, then he whispers,

‘ _Mögst du das, liebling?’  
(‘Like that, darling?’)_

God, he knows how to get you to squirm. You want to answer, especially when he pushes a finger right into your tiny bud of nerves. You want to yell a yes for him; a coherent yes, I should say. You are saying yes over and over and over again, but it’s coming out as gasps or moans. He understands nonetheless and let's it boost his ego, giving him the confidence to go a little more rough and even add a finger. To say you felt you were about to explode was an understatement.

It's not long before you fall right back into reality, away from the high you once had. You’re a panting mess as you look up at him, into his innocent gold eyes. It contradicts with his action of putting his finger into his mouth, tasting what he just coaxed out. You lose it then; your fingers grab hold of his hair to pull him down into a kiss again. This catches him off guard and you take this opportunity to flip the roles and push him on the bed. You leave his lip with a bite, pulling it with until it slips out. It's his turn to be a panting mess as you lay your hands on his abdomen, his hands coming to your waist, as you grind down into him. There’s only thin layers of clothing keeping you two apart, and after a while this causes a frustration in the both of you. You need to touch, you need skin-to-skin contact.

You don't even notice when your clothes comes off. One moment they're on, the next you're both bare with your hand gripping him to help you slide down on him. You give yourself a moment to adjust before you let your hips have their first bounce, then another, then another, until you've got a nice rhythm going. You take his hands to rest against your breasts, holding them there. He thinks he's about to lose it when his hands are there, but he holds himself back for you. It's almost painful to not cum already; he reminds himself continuously that this is for you, and it keeps him at bay.

Besides, this sight before him, your head tilted and your breasts in his hands; he doesn't want this to end.

‘ _Fuck, you fill me up so well, baby_ ,’ you’ll praise. _‘You feel perfect.’_

He’s looking up at you now; there’s so much love in his eyes _for you_ , but there’s also something feral in there _for you_. And it's just _so fucking sexy._ It takes you off guard, giving him an opening to take charge from underneath and sit up. One hand comes to rest on your thigh, the other on your back, his tail around your waist, and head resting against your breasts.

A few hard thrusts up into you and he’s gone, letting himself burst inside you. You’re quick to follow, a broken gasp leaving your lips. When he shifts to look up at you, the sight is almost enough to make him hard all of again. Eyes shut, head tilted, and mouth slightly ajar. But he sees how drained you are and moves you lay on your side, an arm coming to wrap around you.

‘ _Ich liebe dich, mien schatz,’_ he tells you, leaving kisses against your shoulder, lulling you to sleep.

_(‘I love you, my dear’)_  
\------  
 _EXTRA:_

_‘So, can we have a party to celebrate the little blueberry getting laid?’_

_‘I swear to god, Peter!’_

_‘What?! We’ll celebrate you too, (y/n)! Sheesh.’_


End file.
